1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a thin film transistor (TFT) array, and more particularly to a method of fabricating an array of structures sensitive to electrostatic discharge and structure made therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of its low operational voltage, non-radiation, small weight and size superior to those of cathode ray tube (CRT), liquid crystal display, plasma display and electroluminance display have been widely studied and developed, and is viewed as the main stream display in the future.
Active matrix liquid crystal display controls data read/write by active element such as transistors or diodes at pixel, for example, TFT liquid crystal display. When the transistor is on, the signal is transmitted to the pixel; whereas when the transistor is off, the capacitor can maintain a potential to drive the liquid crystal. Therefore, the liquid crystal within such driving period is in a static state.
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is always a big problem with the fabrication of TFT. Electrostatic charges may build up at any time and any place, such as, during the manufacturing, transportation, storage and usage of the digital electronic devices. Should the electrostatic charges discharge onto the TFT, it would cause arcing, release of a surge of energy, and/or a momentary current and/or voltage surge, which could damage the TFT structure. How to resolve the problem of ESD and to enhance the manufacturing yield is important.